A Tale of the Aquatic Kingdom
by SuperVC
Summary: Basically, this is a story where I turned the characters from AI Football GGO into fishes and threw them into a weird story in a soup bowl. I intend to make a kind of series where the characters are turned into different animals with different habitats. I do not own AI Football GGO
1. Chapter 1

**Aquatic life**

GGO was the name of their school and they swam around all day, evading fishermen and different lone and hungry sharks. Isaac was an energetic little fish that did successfully evade these homicidal killers and that meant he could flop around with his meagre supply of friends all day long.

Isaac had burst from his egg with great gusto even before he knew how to think or burst out of eggs with great gusto. He then went on to befriend a piece of algae called Oscar who was then tragically consumed by an extremely anti-social plankton whale. Isaac had brooded on his loss for many constant weeks until he met a guy called Shawn. Shawn had been in the process of hiding from what looked like his lover or his mother. One of the two. He then found a special connection with these particular couple because somehow, they had also known the now very gregarious but very dead piece of algae: OSCAR. And guess what, another set of fish come running his way, one hiding, one serial eater. Isaac had also almost ran at the sight of the pursuer because he was so fat that he had looked like the offspring of the devil that ate OSCAR. But guess what the one who sought refuge behind the rock fate designated me to, ALSO KNEW **OSCAR. **That is how Timmy (the pursuer) and Carl (the runner) where introduced.

Their little exclusive set of fishies solidified by the day and not before long, they were sleeping in a close perimeter to each other, respecting each of their dwindling set of group accords. Later did Isaac realise that Cat was actually a crazy lover, not a momcom mother. From then on, they had trips with each other and sometimes they would have to escape Isaac's abusive chaperone and today was one of them…

"Can we have a rest?" moaned Timmy,

"Just get on with it will ya! We've only been swimming for ten or so minutes, so quit whining!" exclaimed Carl

We're only headed to the main disruption to have a peek; it's been so windy that I don't even know if it's wind or a whirlpool!" said Isaac,

"Better not be a whirlpool, but if it is, it's because of my Shawn's beauty!" cried Cat. She was so busy fan-girling that she did not realise two simultaneous things: Shawn impurifying the nearest coral he could see with a mixture of regurgitation and despair. The second thing she did not register was a force so powerful, that it was subconsciously drawing them round at five O'clock.

They whirled around uncontrollably and for a few seconds, they were in the process of shock, but as time conveniently passed, the reached a safe point in the eye of the storm and there, they saw an altar. It was a stone altar, with plantation sprawled over its rigid and matte surface but as the group closed in, Shawn noticed a small text on the base of the block; it read:  
_Kento_

"Kento?", Shawn repeated and as soon as the last sound escaped his mouth in the form of a very inquisitive bubble, a dark purple colour started to emanate from the top of the stone and silence dawned on them like a rug.

:"What the hell?" murmured Timmy in a rather grilling voice,

"No idea but it seems pretty attractive, wouldn't you say?" noted Cat

"And fun." added Carl.

"All in for a very nice trip via teleportation to an unknown place with a bad smell?" Opted Isaac, and it was true; the stench was so bad, it seemed to teleport through the portal, even though it had no physical form. And because they were all mostly idiots with nothing to do, or fishes dragged in by other idiotic fish, also with nothing to do, they propelled through the brilliant gate.

They began to take in their surroundings and the fact that the penetrating light was cooking their eye sockets. Suddenly, a squid materialised in front of them:

"HELLO MY NAME IS KENTO. YOU TOUCHED MY GRAVE, AND. FOR THAT, I SHALL EMBARK YOU ON A SERIES OF GRUELLING TESTS THAT SHALL EITHER KILL YOU FOR ME, OR PROVE YOU WORTHY TO TOUCH MY HOLY RESTING PLACE" Boomed the Squid Seer. He whipped out one of his numerous tentacles and suddenly they were gone.

The band suddenly realised that they were flopping on a marble counter and Isaac pointed out pessimistically that they must be on the **SURFACE.** A hairy man grabbed them up and threw them into a claustraphobic fish-tank.

"What do we do?"

"Damn the stupid squid"

"We're stuck,"

"We're dead"

"We're done for"

The only person that was not floating in despair was in fact Shawn who was helpfully brooding up an escape plan.

"The squid said that we had to pass a series of tests in order to survive and earn our freedom and we can assume that the squid is all-powerful or something so we can eliminate the possibility of taking him on head-front. This is also supposed to be a test so we shouldn't try going back to the sea- not like we could, so we have to come up with the correct approach for this scenario. We should have an approach along the lines of trying to outwit the human but how to do so, I am not sure." He spammed.

"Shut up Shawn, We know you're clever" Carl cried like he had already given up.

Suddenly, the hairy fish-monger guy came parading down the aisle, stomping like a .,. _parade_. He reached his hand into the tank and suddenly withdrew like he was touching scolding hot ice-creams. He ran back to his counter and keyed the drawer behind the PC monitor. He took out something that looked like a tazer and slowly walked down towards them, and despite all the colourful profanity the team threw at him, he still descended upon them with a malicious grin. He reached in with his hand and pressed the button and soon after, the tank was filled with a fatal electrical outlet that spread through it like a deadly plough…


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, you thought I was going to kill you, and add you to my impressive collection of dead fishies, didn't you?"

Ha, 'course not; you wouldn't kill me, would you?" Cat retorted with her nose pointing to the heavens.

"Ooh, this one's got some juice in her." He cackled sinisterly. "I'll be taking you!" He made a series of swishing motions with his left arm, before Cat was put in a soundproof, but see-through box of blue plasma. "There there, don't want to suffocate would you?" he said before mercifully putting her in a separate container of water. "The rest of you, you gotta go down to the Graveyard of Hell and retrieve the ancient bones of Lapla. Then you shall move onto the second straits. Farewell, and I hope, but doubt, to see you again!"

And with that, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spictopus**

The old reached his filthy hands into the tank, and hoping for the best, the fishes bit their moist lips excessively. Just as the man pressed the clicky button, they were transported.

It was water, but not the water they knew. Because they had all grown legs of some sort, and gravity worked just like the outside surface world there. They could walk, and it would take them a bare 15 minutes exploring the dimensions of ambling, crawling, walking, jogging, and finally, sprinting. It would later appeal to them that Mr Squid (what they substituted "kento" for) had teleported them to the first of their trials. Isaac, the first one to regain his hazy wits, looked around, scouring for his teammates, he could see four other blurry figures, so he assumed the other one must be somewhere else.

They regrouped and convened.

After what felt like an age to them, the trial finally began.

"Do you think that was it?" Timmy responded to a sonic boosh.

Isaac struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. It looked like two large, broken umbrellas were fighting. Soon his brain figured out what he was looking at, and he could not unrecognize what he saw, no matter how hard he tried or how badly he wanted to.

The spider was a little over 10 feet tall and at least thirty feet across, with long spindly legs and a body covered with thick, black fur. It cast away the roof of sand as easily as a man in a sauna would cast away his towel, and the fishes, like the other men in the sauna, instantly wished it hadn't. Shawn's mind was paralysed with fear. Isaac and Timmy seemed equally speechless. Karl was suffering no such problem.

"A giant spider?! Seriously?! Damn you, Mr Squid, you idiot! Just when I think I couldn't respect you less, you go and pull this!"

Everything stopped moving, like it was a program as a small live feedback box opened, comprising of Kento surrounded by an assortment of spices and herbs, lying on a sofa.

"What's the matter, Karl? Don't like spiders?"

I got no problem with spiders, but I hate cliché! Giant spiders are in everything! They've been done to death. If this is the best you can do you shouldn't have bothered."

Mr Squid looked genuinely confused and more than a little hurt.

"But it's an aqua trap-door spider. Every time you see a giant spider, it's spinning a giant web. Nobody's done a giant aqua spider. That's a new idea."

"Just because nobody's done it doesn't mean it's a new idea. It might just mean that it's a bad idea." Karl explained. "Think about it! The monger said that the monster comes out every two weeks. Well, if it's a trap-door spider, that means it's here, hiding in its hole all the time."

Mr Squid frowned "I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think at all. You need a monster, you brain spits out the words "big honkin' spider", and you called it good. You gave no though to the fact that it came to you so quickly because you've seen it a thousand times.

"Well, it's only been used so many times because it works so well." Mr Squid said.

Karl replied: "I've got two things to say about that. One: just because a giant spider work might work in this case doesn't mean that something original wouldn't work as well or better. Two: a spider doesn't work in this case. Not at all! Spiders don't have bones! We were told by the monger to bring back the bones. You've given us a monster that has an exoskeleton! That's a hard outer shell, which means no bones!"

Mr Squid smirked and shook his head: "What about octopuses? They don't have hard shells?"

Karl asked, "So what? Octopuses aren't spiders."

"Yeah, they are. They're the spiders of the sea."

"No, they aren't!"

"Huh? What?" Mr Squid sputtered. "How are octopuses not spiders?"

"What do you mean, how are they not spiders?"

"What do you mean, how are they not spiders? They're not spiders in the same way that you're not a spider!" Karl shrieked.

"But they've got eight legs," Mr Squid explained. "Octo means eight. That's why Doctor Octopus has eight robot arms."

Karl shook his fist and sprayed saliva as he shouted, "No! Doctor Octopus did not have eight robot arms! He had four normal human limbs and four robot limbs!" That equalled eight, like an octopus!"

"Or a spider," Mr Squid said, thinking.

"Yes!"

"Because octopuses are part of the spider family."

"No, they aren't, and this conversation is pointless anyway because octopuses don't have bones either!"

Mr Squid said, "Eight legs, no bones, but you're sure they aren't spiders."

Shawn cleared his throat, then said, "Actually, marine biologists will tell you that octopuses have six legs and two arms."

Karl said, "Let me handle this, Shawn." Without looking back.

Mr Squid pinched the bridge of his "nose" and close his eyes for a moment; then he said, "Look, okay, you have a point. Giant spiders have been done before, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do something new with it."

"Like what?" Karl asked.

"Maybe it'll attack you in a way you aren't expecting."

"It's a spider." Karl said, flatly. "I'm pretty sure it'll involve webs and venom."

Mr Squid smiled slyly and said, "Maybe."

It's a spider!" Karl yelled again. "What else can it do?! Did you teach it kung Fu?!"

Isaac leaned to Timmy and said, "Oh, a spider that knows Kung Fu, that'd actually be quite cool, wouldn't it? I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of an eight-legged roundhouse kick."

Timmy said, "Nah man. Aren't you listening? Spiders have two legs and six arms."

Shawn said, "That's octopuses."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "And octopuses are the spiders of the sea. Come on, keep up guys."

Shawn was about to respond, before he noticed that both Karl and Mr Squid were staring at them."

"Sorry," Shawn said. "We'll discuss this later. Please, continue bickering."

Mr Squid struck a conciliatory tone. "Karl, look, I know that you don't think much of these quests. That's fine. You're entitled to your own opinion. Complain all you want-just just know that your going to be complaining while you're completing the quest, or dying in the process. No amount of whining will get you out of it. Right now, that means fighting my giant spider. And just to remind you, the spider can, and probably will, kill you. Remember, from here on in, as per your suggestion, everything can kill you…"

**Hy guys, just to let you know that I am almost definitely not dead, and I will be posting again.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Shawn, you're clever; tell me this, Why don't we set this thing's legs on fire after we cut it off, just like the old Greek myths with the Hydra?" whispered Timmy

"Timmy" Sighed Shawn, "Timmy, we're under water,"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"How are we supposed to set fire, let alone strike a spark, under water, where the water will just extinguish it, stupid?"

"Ha! I thought you were clever!"

They team were all bent over s shipwreck, when the spider came stamping across to them. With its spindly legs, the spider struck down hard onto the stern of the deck, immediately rupturing it and spraying them with deadly debris. None of them knew how to defeat such a horrible creature.

"Any of you got a plan" shouted Karl, as he clung to his head to block the crazy sound of the spider virtually eating the ship.

"Stay back, guys, I think I know a way to win. Whatever you do, just don't doubt me," Shouted Timmy a little too stoically to be believed. He picked himself off the floor, brushed the algae off from his trousers, and made a daring dash towards the creature. His eyes flashed with the same light a great idiot would when they came up with a great/stupid idea only they would be able to think of. Never was such a crap idea put into action with success.

Timmy jumped up onto the head of the beast, reigning its whole skull backwards to an unnatural position, forcing it to open its jaw. WIth that, Timmy slipped his obese body right down the monster's oesophagus. Once he entered the being, he drew out a box of matches, which he used to start a fire. _But he's under water!_ You might think _How can he start a fire?_ Well, such a marvellous idea could only have been conjured by an idiot, and only an idiot. See, Timmy is actually inside the stomach of the spider, and we all know that if the stomach of the spider was filled with water, it would probably be dead. Thus, Timmy was able to connect this fact in his brilliant mind, and understand that he might just be able to light a fire inside the spider. All with the help of reading many comics, Timmy's despicable plan turned out to be a successful one, and one even someone as clever as Shawn could not be able to think of, due to its lack of realisticness.

"Hey guys, my plan is working! Just start chopping off its legs, and I'll make sure that they don't grow back!" Yelled Timmy from the spider.

SO the squad started their quest with a blood-curdling yell from Karl, as he drew a 3 foot sabre form the ship-wreck. As soon as he picked it up, a glowing aura encircled him, and then he took off. Bending down on his knees, he used his spring from his joints to shoot like a cannonball; from this, he was able to smoothly cut the spider's foremost leg off. Quickly, before the water could rush in, Timmy set fire to the fibres of the spider, which caught immediately, and blazed the flesh beyond repair. The duo, Timmy and Karl- they were like a hellish duo, Karl spinning like a deadly beyblade, as Timmy drew his torch in victory.

Somewhere between the spider's third and fourth leg, Timmy's torch morphed into a silver staff, which had a flame gleaming at the tip of it. He emerged from the spider, and joined Karl on the outside, now that he too had a special weapon. His staff directly translated his fiery feelings to Earth, and created a broiling flame with the same intensity as his fervour. In this case, his emotions were so strong the the Sea itself could not dim it.

And just like that, the spider was reduced to a pitiful heap of black anger, and with his increased agility due to his new sword, Karl shot through the dying form of the spider, and executed it.

"Well well!" murmured Mr Squid through a live feed. "I never expected you to make it through my tenth guardian, and I also seem to observe that some of you have already picked up their Sacred Arms! Brilliant, this will be much more exhilarating than I first imagined it to be!"

_#pauseintime_

"Karl! Timmy! I never thought I would ever have to say this, but that was amazing! I didn't know that was even possible from you two!" gasped Cat.

"Well done for thinking outside the box, Timmy. I owe it to you."Smirked Shawn.

"You two make a perfect duo, I wonder when we will all be bestowed with our Sacred Arms!" pondered Isaac.

"Thanks guys, you really flatter me, but it was all due to this baby right here!" Karl marvelled, as he held up his new toy. "I think I will call you Coinus, for being such a legend."

"Coinus," scoffed Shawn, "What a stupid name!"

"Whad'ya say?! I'll slice and dice you open with this baby!" yelled Karl playfully.

"And to you, Shawn," spoke Timmy, "There are some things that clever people like you are just not able to fathom. For once, I'm pretty glad to be stoopid. Ya know what? I'm gonna call you Burning Staff!" whooped Timmy,"actually, That's too long. I'm gonna stick with B-Staff for now."

_Suddenly, an ominous voice bellows,_

"Enough of your chitter-chatter! Don't go mooning over yourselves just yet, That was merely my weakest guardian. Still nine to go! Speaking of nine… Time to move you to your next challenge! NO REST! NO BREAK! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING MY TOMBSTONE!"

**AN: Thank you guys, I will keep you well-fed on this story, as I plan to carry this story on to the very end. And I also know that you plan to read this story to the very end! I also know that you plan to PMany member of the AI Football GGO community, so you can get in on the fun, and join our ever-rising/static ranks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spindly was he, and spindly was his plans. Mr Squid sat quietly in his control hub pondering and pouring lubricator on his tentacles. Staying out of water for so long definitely had its effects.

Swishing one of his joints, Mr Squid simultaneously opened a whirling grey portal that grew bigger and bigger, until an underwater mammoth could fit in it. Emitting a low humming noise, it plucked the attention of Shawn, a music prodigy:

"That's a B boys," he whispered, "What do you think that massive whole is?"

"Eh, just another stupid game Squid wants us to partake; don't fret my damsels! Prince Karl is ready to save your useless cigarette butts with his new holy sword! Lucky you, you just have to sit back and watch me defeat our fellow cephalopod up in heaven playing God- you hear that, ya blubbery meal! I'm coming for ya!" Bravely bellowed Karl, who had had just about too much of a taste of power.

A small feed box appeared above their heads.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that KARL, I'm afraid you're a bit too low down for me. But if I mouth-read correctly, you say you can kill ME? Is one So STUPID that he doesn;t even know to use his knee to bow to me in my presence. You know what, you've just burnt the last seaweed. I've had enough of you- actaually I've had a bit too much of all your ignorance. I think it's about time I treat you to some of my home-concocted CORRECTION TIME, see how YOU feel about that. Teaches you to backchat in my name." Mr Squid squealed.

"Sir," Isaac piped up timidly, "All of us? Can't you just take Karl, I mean what have I done?"

Mr Squid shriveled in rage: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Well first off, you touched my tomb, you lowly FISH. Next, you defeated my monster, amounting in more time for ME, and more pain for YOU. You know, you're really starting to fish-piss me off here, just COMPLY with me, and I'll give you less time in CORRECTION."

"Ok, but if we're all in… prison, who's going to do your next trial?" Isaac blurted, instantly regretting it.

"AHHHHHH, you got me there; PICK. One of you will have to face against my deadly foe, who shall stay unnamed for the moment. Remember, only one, because I wan't as many of you to feel the wrath of CORRECTION."

Instantly everyone took a leap backwards, except for Shawn, who was busy listening to the chord progressions, the coral made when they bounced against each other.

"Huh?" Shawn said as he slowly drew his eyes off the coral

" So now you've chosen your competitor, although I must admit, doesn't look too bright off one. Now Everyone else, OFF TO CORRECTION!"

They were all whisked away, except for Shawn, who was suddenly confronted with a piano stool, and a chess board.

_To be continued…_

**AN: Just a hiatus from my hiatus- I will be back on hiatus faster than you can say hiatus. Bye.**


End file.
